


The Professor's Assistant

by Glowbug



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Farewells, Friendship, Gen, Goodbyes, Sad, Spoilerish, post-Azran Legacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2689109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowbug/pseuds/Glowbug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke has a goodbye gift for Emmy. Set immediately after the end of Azran Legacy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Professor's Assistant

Emmy’s leaving today, so what am I doing watering the flowers?

At first I was hunting for hidden puzzles. When I couldn’t find any I struck up a conversation with Dean Delmona’s two spaniels. Now it’s just that I can’t stand to go up to the professor’s office. He’s helping her pack up the rest of her things. I should be up there. I am the professor’s apprentice, after all. But I keep refilling the watering can till the entire flower bed turns to mud.

I’m starting on the geraniums for the third time when Emmy appears in the doorway, carrying what looks like the weight of the whole world in one suitcase. Only, it can’t be the suitcase; she’s been like this for weeks, ever since we stopped the golems. It used to be she’d practically run on air. What changed?

The bigger of the spaniels gives me a nudge. _Go on then!_

I set down the watering can, taking a step toward the path. “Emmy?” It comes out a squeak. Emmy continues walking. Maybe she doesn’t see me. Another minute and she’ll be through the gate, on her scooter…

…and gone.

“Emmy!” I tear after her, yelling. “Emmy, wait!”

The suitcase drops to the ground and Emmy spins, curls flying. “Luke—?”

Only a few more steps and I’m standing in front of her. Everything I wanted to say dries up in my throat. Instead I pull out a flat box from my pocket, pressing it into her hands. “This is for you.”

The box fits in the palm of Emmy’s hand. Her fingers are shaking; she drops the lid.

“Oh, _Luke…”_

It took almost an hour to pick out a hair bow the same color as Emmy’s favorite jacket, even with help from the saleslady. It’s some special kind of satin ribbon with wire in the edges so it never gets droopy. It cost me two weeks’ allowance; the spark of wonder in Emmy’s face pays back every penny. “It’s beautiful…”

“I told them at the store—I wanted a gift for my b-big sister so she wouldn’t f-forget me…”

Emmy makes a small sound and drops to her knees, throwing her arms around me. “I’ll _always_ remember you, Luke. You and the professor both. I couldn’t forget you even if I wanted to… number one apprentice.”

When I try to speak a sob comes out of my mouth. Emmy pulls me closer. My arms are barely long enough to hug her but I try anyway; I never, ever want to let go.

“Y-you were the— _best_ first assistant…”

“Shh.” Soft fingers ruffle my hair.

“I’ll miss you,” I get out.

“I’ll miss you too.” Emmy’s voice quivers in my ear, so soft I can barely hear it. “I’m sorry I can’t stay.”

She lets me go, wiping tears from her cheeks with both palms. “Luke—I don’t have anything specially picked out, but—“ One hand dips into her pocket and produces the blue fountain pen I’ve seen her take notes with every day for the last three years. The engraved _Emmeline Altava_ on the side gleams until Emmy folds my fingers over it.

“You want me… to have _this?_ ”

“Well, if you’re going to be the professor’s new assistant, you’ll have to take good notes.”

I shake my head. “I’m the professor’s _apprentice_. He’s only got _one_ assistant.”

Emmy’s try at a smile is the saddest I’ve ever seen her. “Well, whatever you call the job, I know you’ll be good at it.” She smooths out the yellow bow with her fingers, then pins it into her hair. “Thank you, Luke. Keep an eye on the professor for me.”

“I promise.” I hug her again as she stands up. “Goodbye, Emmy…”

“I hope I’ll see you again someday, Luke Triton.”

Five minutes later, there isn’t even a yellow spot to be seen on the London horizon.

* * *

 

“The end of a chapter,” is Professor Layton’s greeting when I finally trudge back into his office.

“Mmm-hmm.” The office really doesn’t look much different, but it seems so much bigger with only the two of us in it.

The professor nods to the teapot. My cup and saucer, the ones with the blue rims, are already on the table. A sweet, spicy smell rises as I pour; orange oasis tea, my favorite. “Do you think she’ll ever come back, Professor?”

“That remains to be seen.” He sets his cup down. “If so, she will find a warm welcome. However, I suspect that day will not come for a very long time. Emmy has a great deal to make her peace with.”

He explained this all before, and so did Emmy. But she was our friend… and I still don’t understand. I wonder if I ever will.

The tea almost burns my mouth. I reach for the sugar bowl; I can still hear Emmy teasing me for the time I put in five lumps. “I’ll really miss her, Professor,” I say.

“As will I, my boy. As will I.”

**Author's Note:**

> Shortly after writing the first draft of this piece I stumbled upon a truly wonderful fanart on Tumblr of Emmy and Luke hugging. It has no connection to the piece other than that I saw it and just about cried with how perfectly it seemed to fit with what I was writing, but I'm going to link to its page on the artist's blog so it gets some appreciation.
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
>    
> [sukiban.tumblr.com/post/10293783085](http://sukiban.tumblr.com/post/10293783085)


End file.
